


Bittersweet

by KittehBoesternchen



Series: Bittersweet Universe [1]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Aged up characters, Alternate Universe, Escort Service, Eventual Fluff, M/M, Mention of Underage Sex, Smut, ongoing affair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-02 05:08:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4047244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittehBoesternchen/pseuds/KittehBoesternchen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unwilling to rely on his oppressing parents for money, Ciel jobs as an escort to pay for bills during college. Naturally, he will do anything to keep this little fact from his mother and father.</p><p>Can he keep his secret when familiar faces from his past show up on the party he's working at - one entirely unwelcome, one the man he fell into bed with time and time again before he left London? And that is another thing his father should never find out...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I know I have a WIP going on right now buuuut this wouldn't leave my mind, so I had to write it down. And if it's written already, why not share it with you guys? This won't be short, but only three or so chapters, based on a roleplay I did with a beloved friend and a shameless excuse for yet more SebaCiel smut. Because the world needs more of that. Agree? Share your opinions with me in the comment section, I'll make sure to answer each one :) Enjoy!

Ciel was unbelievably, monumentally bored.

He was standing in the smaller of the two ballrooms this hotel boasted, a flute of warming champagne in his hand, and had long tuned out the conversation that droned on about the little circle of people he stood with. Once or twice, he’d made eye contact with the young woman hanging off the arm of another man, sharing a light, suffering smile, but no attempt had been made to engage in conversation with her. It would interrupt the ongoing discussion and they were meant to be seen, not heard. Ciel didn’t know the girl, who was very lovely as far as he could appreciate; long, chocolate brown hair, a petite frame, large green eyes that shouldn’t glaze over like they did. She didn’t seem to be able to comfortably stand in her heels anymore. Ciel was glad he wasn’t female; those shoes looked incredibly uncomfortable. He himself was dressed in a dark blue blouse that was raw silk and felt very pleasant against his skin – or had until the event planner had cranked up the heat in the ballroom. He knew the color brought out his eyes, but even that would be for naught with dark, damp spots making the expensive fabric cling to his skin. 

Actually, it was the perfect subterfuge to make a quick disappearance. While Ciel would never allow his composure to slip like his female counterpart just had as she tried, and failed to hide a yawn, he was very, very close to breaking his own rules in that area. 

He touched the arm of the man he was escorting to this party, a heavyset, but kind man named Kelvin whose most distinguishable feature was the thick moustache he boasted. “If you’d excuse me for a minute, darling”, he said quietly with the British accent he rarely used but was perceived as charming by the clients, throwing a quick smile into the circle before leaving. The girl escort looked after him in thinly veiled envy. Ciel would bet his complete wage of this night that she was cursing herself quietly for not coming up with the bathroom excuse before he had. If she left now, it would look horribly suspicious, so she’d have to wait until he was back.

Poor thing.

Ciel smiled to himself lightly as he weaved through the crowd of suits and fancy cocktail dresses; while his own outfit could be called leger since he didn’t wear a vest or suit jacket, his vaguely inadequate clothes weren’t the reason he drew stares and glances on his way to the other side of the ballroom. People wanted him. He was used to it. 

He didn’t make a secret out of the fact he was escorting Kelvin because the man had booked him for this event via the agency he was contracted to; what he was a little worried about was the possibility that the nature of his sidejob got back to his father by some way. He really did dread that; neither Vincent nor his mother, the lovely, gentle Rachel, knew how he made his money. If he could help it, they would never find out.

Ciel loved New York City. He loved the unique atmosphere, the elegant structure of the bridges that always reminded him of London somewhat, he loved his college and he adored the people, that humongous, intercultural crowd that seemed so hectic but followed a rhythm that was all their own if he bothered to watch them long enough. Ciel loved watching people, especially with coffee and a sweet piece of pastry. He loved the park. He would not allow his father to drag him back to Britain to finish school there – he had left to free himself of the oppression his noble family, their high expectations, their constant watching had put on him. As much as Ciel loved New York he just as much loathed London and all its implications. Back home, he was heir to Funtom Inc. and the next Earl of Phantomhive. 

Here, he was just Ciel. He had started college last year and he loved being himself. 

So Ciel kept his face tilted down a little. While it was improbable any of his father’s contacts would be here tonight, it never hurt to be careful. Likewise, he would be in deep trouble with his boss at the agency, a flamboyant redhead named Grell, if he blew this gig. It was a delicate line to walk.

He made it to the corridor that housed the bathroom doors undisturbed and was mentally patting himself on the back already when a shadow fell over him. “Well, what have we here…”

Ciel almost groaned at the familiar voice. He glanced up sullenly, meeting golden eyes a head above him. Claude Faustus. The fucking bane of his existence. “What do you want?”, Ciel sighed. He might as well have asked the man to go throw himself out of a window with that tone of voice, but it only made the tall, darkhaired man smile that slimy little grin of his. With flourish, Claude lifted a hand and nudged his glasses up his nose. In a whole other life and universe, Ciel supposed he could have found Claude attractive; he was tall, with impeccable fashion sense, his dark hair was styled with care and his eyes were a rather pretty color. Unfortunately for Faustus, Ciel not only loathed the man and his creepy ways, but as any Brit with a noble mindset, Ciel had been taught to never trust the French. Ever. 

“When will you accept that you were made to be mine?”, Claude cooed at him, grasping his hand and lifting it for a kiss to Ciel’s delicate knuckles. The slatehaired young man wrinkled his nose and yanked his limb away sharply. “Ugh, never. I’m pretty sure I was made because my parents wanted a kid; not to pawn their only son off to some creep.”

“Mm, feisty. I like that. My heaven…” Claude’s fingers crawled up his arm to his shoulder, skimming over the smooth fabric of his blouse and Ciel winced. He absolutely hated when Claude used the translated version of his name as a petname; he absolutely hated Claude, for that matter. He took a step back, his bathroom break all but cancelled, to get back to his ‘date’ and the hell out of here as quickly as possible. Claude’s eyes darkened and his face twisted in a sudden fit of rage he was so famous for, grasping Ciel’s wrist almost violently to yank him back in. “Heaven, one of these days you’ll find out I am not as patient a man as the world believes”, Claude snarled down at him quietly, his face much too close for comfort. Ciel grimaced and turned his head aside. “Let the fuck go of me or you’ll regret it”, he snarled back, yanking his arm again and stumbling back.

His back met a firm front and Claude did not reach in to grasp him again, his eyes narrowed on the person behind Ciel. Warm hands came down to either side of Ciel’s waist to steady him. “I don’t believe your presence is either welcomed or appreciated, Faustus”, said a voice Ciel was very familiar with. With a bitten off groan, Ciel closed his eyes in defeat. 

“That’s not your call to make, Michaelis”, Claude growled back at the man holding Ciel steady. “Get the hell out of my face.”

“That would be my line. Leave”, the other replied, calm but firm. Defeated, Claude tossed Ciel a dark glare before he pushed past them to leave the corridor for the ballroom proper. 

“Thanks”, Ciel murmured, trying to disguise his voice, refusing to turn around to his savior – doing so would out him as who he was. He pulled away to disappear into the bathroom, only to be held steady when the hands tightened a little on his waist. “This isn’t a venue I would have expected meeting you, Ciel; everyone knows how much you hate parties like this.” The cool voice had warmed considerably now Claude was gone, gently teasing. Ciel groaned, wincing. He turned around and sullenly looked up at the man; as tall as Claude, and as darkhaired, but infinitely more handsome in Ciel’s opinion. “Yes, well…”, he trailed off with a sigh. “And what are you doing here, Sebastian?”

The man chuckled, reaching up to brush the backs of his fingers down one peach cheek. “I was invited.”

“So was I.”

“Yes, I saw your date earlier. Charming. And so utterly not your type it’s close to hilarious.”

Ciel huffed when Sebastian grinned at him. “I think date is a little exaggerated. I’m doing him a favor is all.” Sebastian hummed. “Yes, quite obviously.” He received a glare in response and bowed his head with a light apologetic smile. “Have fun with your favor, Ciel.” He reached for the boy’s hand and lifted it, pressing a kiss to the pale knuckles, garnet eyes holding stunned navy blue. “It was nice seeing you again.” He was favored with a blush high in those peach cheeks when he let go of the hand slowly, fingertips sliding against one another before the contact was separated. 

“Yeah…”, Ciel trailed off, but Sebastian was already turning to walk away. Ciel frowned and looked after him; this could possibly get him into trouble. Sebastian Michaelis was not only a business partner of his father but a friend of his as well – they kept regular contact. He chewed his bottom lip, contemplating for a moment, before deciding his excuse was legit. Even if Kelvin didn’t look like he could be Ciel’s acquaintance, Sebastian would rather believe that than the possibility of the elderly man being Ciel’s lover. The idea of him being an escort hopefully would never enter their minds.

He took care of his bathroom break, at least washing his hands and checked the time…ten minutes from taking his leave to now. A quick, but very unsettling encounter.

The only thing that could possibly make his night worse was if Kelvin decided he wanted to dance with him.

**

It didn’t come to that. Ciel endured an hour and a half longer, seeing neither Sebastian nor Faustus no matter how often he scanned the ballroom. He wasn’t sure if he was relieved or disappointed. He held a polite conversation with the man that had the brunette escort with him, had another glass of excellent champagne, was bored a little longer. 

“I’m so glad the night is over”, he said to the girl in a hushed tone when they stood at the curb together, waiting for a cab. As they were paid by the hour, their patrons usually didn’t bother taking them home – Ciel actually preferred it that way, he didn’t want some random man driving him home and then knowing where he lived. There were some crazy people out there. The girl, who had introduced herself as Sieglinde, laughed softly in reply. She kept shifting from one foot to the other and finally sighed, reaching down to take her heels off. “These things were killing me.” Ciel glanced down at her feet, in stocking on the curb ground, and smiled. “I’m surprised you could stand in those at all, your feet are tiny.” She shrugged. “So am I.” She was right; Ciel wasn’t tall himself, middle height at best at 5”7’, but she was half a head shorter still. Her built was petite, but nicely curvy, the bottle green silk sheath dress clinging to her. Ciel especially liked the trim of dark lace around the hemline. It made a nice touch. “I like your dress”, he told her and she smiled back at him. “I like your shirt. Is that silk?”

They chatted pleasantly for a few moments and decided they would get together for coffee soon; not that Ciel was particularly interested in women, but a girl this nice that had the same predicament as a sidejob was hard to find. It would be nice to talk to someone about nights like these. Sieglinde got into the first taxi that stopped by the curb, waving to Ciel. The second wasn’t far behind and he settled into the backseat with a sigh and aching feet despite his non-heeled shoes. The cab pulled away from the curb when he had given the driver his address. 

Not a minute into the ride, Ciel’s cell phone buzzed against his hip. He fished it out of the jacket he had thrown over and frowned at the number. He decided to answer it, however. “Hello, Mr. Michaelis. Miss me?” He received a low chuckle that made his belly flip. “Well, seeing as it is near to midnight and I had to think about you I’d say yes, I missed you.” Ciel could hear the amusement in the deep voice; he leaned back comfortably and smiled. Flirting with this particular friend of his father’s had amused him before, after tonight, he could sorely use some amusement. It wasn’t just flirting that had been fun, either. “So you do have my number still. Did you leave the party early? Just swooping in like my guardian angel and then leaving like a shadow?” He made his voice soft like satin – Sebastian was sure to know this tone well. 

“You make me sound like some creature of the night.”

“A raven with dark wings, rather.” Sebastian chuckled again. Ciel. “So when you say you miss me…”

“Yes?” He could hear some anticipation in the man’s voice.

“What went through your mind exactly?”

“How much you’ve grown since I last saw you…and stayed the same at the same time.”

“Mm”, Ciel made, looking out of the window at the passing scenery. “That sounds perfectly parental, Sebastian. That’s a little disappointing…” Another low chuckle followed. “I assure you, Ciel, it was anything but parental.” Ciel could hear the man moving over carpet, soft scuffing sounds his feet made. “Say, do you still enjoy Thai food?”

“I do indeed.” Flirting with his father’s close friend still put the same thrill into his belly now that it had five years ago when he’d done it the first time and found the man susceptible to his advances. “Why do you ask? In the mood for a midnight snack?”

“Actually, yes, the finger food at the party was subpar. If you’re not too tired, little one, I’m staying at the Waldorf Astoria on Park Avenue.” There was a pause. “Come join me.”

Ciel smiled, caught the cabbie’s eyes in the rearview mirror and mouthed the change in address to him. The man gave him a nod and took the next turn. To Sebastian, Ciel said, “Mm, I’m not sure I should…”

“Does something withhold your decision? Company?” There was an edge to Sebastian’s voice at that suggestion. Ciel chuckled. “No, I’m alone. Although I’m not sure it’s a good idea to meet you alone, at night, tipsy in a hotel room.”

“Suite.”

“Of course”, Ciel smiled. “I wouldn’t expect any less. So how do you plan to come by quality Thai food in the middle of the night, even if this is Manhattan?” It wasn’t a long drive from where he was to the hotel in question, Ciel estimated his ETA within the next minutes even. “And what are you doing here, anyway?” As Sebastian replied, he dug out a few bills from his wallet and paid the cabbie the moment he pulled to the side of the road in front of the Waldorf Astoria. He got out, into the elevator and headed up to the only suite Sebastian would ever book. He knocked on the only door on this floor. “Room service”, he cooed into the phone.

Sebastian stopped in his explanation about his business in the states and Ciel could almost feel him blinking at the door. The call ended the moment the door was opened and Sebastian smiled a dark smile sweet as molasses at the boy in front of his hotel room. “I see the room service does live up to its expectations.”

“This is how you answer the door?”, Ciel chuckled, letting his phone sink to his side, locking it with the press of a nail. He licked his lower lip; Sebastian was on bare feet, pyjama pants low slung on his hips, the matching button down top completely open and hanging off his shoulders. The deliciously chiseled chest and abs were on full display. Ciel approved. “Would you rather I open the door in nothing but a bathrobe?”, Sebastian grinned at him, stepping aside to let the boy enter the suite, closing the door behind him. “Babe, I enjoy you in all kinds of getups.”

“You know I’m coming over and answer the door half naked…you were right, there’s nothing parental about this.”

Sebastian smiled that charming cocky smile of his and closed the distance between them, placing a crooked finger underneath Ciel’s chin and tipped his face up. “Maybe I do sleep like this.” Ciel smiled up sweetly; he was trapped between the door and the tall, hard body that had stepped close enough that he could feel the body heat coming off that sculpted body. He reached up to straighten the perfectly straight falling shirt. “How impractical. You’ll get yourself all tangled.” Sebastian’s voice dropped in volume to a smooth bedroom drawl. “Maybe I should remove some of it then.”

“Oh don’t listen to me, you can sleep however you want…”, Ciel purred back, sliding the fingertips of one hand down the warm chest, along the board of his abs to circle along his waist just above the waistband of his pyjama pants when he escaped the cage of Sebastian’s arms into the room. One fingertip caught in the shallow dip of his navel for a moment. “Mm, a Signature Suite…classy.” He walked across the thick carpet towards the window front that made up one wall of the suite and looked outside. Like a predator, Sebastian followed until he stood right behind the boy, not touching him, but again Ciel could feel the warmth rolling off of the man. 

Storm clouds rolled in over the sparkling lights of the city in a menacingly beautiful way. The day had been humid already and the pressure would be released fiercely if the low rumble of approaching thunder was any indication. Idly, Ciel unbuttoned his blazer jacket and let it slide from his shoulders to the bend of his elbows. Sebastian, without prompt, took it by the collar and pulled it all the way off, letting it drop to the ground without a second thought. “Rude”, Ciel commented with a small smile. 

Hands settled on his hips, Sebastian bending down to put his lips where Ciel’s dark hair curled against his cream pale neck above the folded collar of his blouse. “Floor’s clean”, he rumbled against the warm skin, brushing lightly parted lips against the baby hairs he found at the boy’s nape. His heated breath stirred them and Ciel shivered, arching his back a little with the thrill. His hands came up to press his palms against the cool glass when Sebastian stepped close enough to brush up against his back fully and he feared he’d lose balance – if the way his knees weakened with the soft caresses to his neck was any indication. Even just lightly touching, Ciel could feel Sebastian was hard already, that hard, hot length touching the small of his back in a potent promise. He closed his eyes and mewled when the other sampled the taste of his skin, laving his tongue up the left side of his nape.

Sebastian hummed against his neck and mouthed the top of his spine only to drag out more of those moans. One of his hands tugged the blouse from the boy’s pants slowly and methodically until the raw silk was free and he could reach beneath it. The little brat was addictive, but he knew that already; what he hadn’t known until now was how much he had missed the way Ciel moaned, how he trembled in his arms, the way that expanse of cream peach skin felt under his fingers and tasted on his tongue. When Ciel pressed back against him, backing that delectable ass into the cradle of his groin, he spun him around to push his back against the glass. Ciel gasped but his arms rose to wind around Sebastian’s neck the moment he was grasped by the thighs and hoisted up, his legs around Sebastian’s waist, his back against the glass pane. It pushed the proof of Ciel’s arousal right into Sebastian’s abdomen, his own against the cheeks of Ciel’s behind. 

For one breathless moment, they stared at each other, eyes almost level, lips parted and anticipation building…then Ciel surged up and pressed their open mouths together. 

Before he could become annoyed with the way the glass felt against his back, Sebastian had whisked him around and went to the other compartment of the suite in four quick, long strides until he could let the boy sink into the plush king sized bed. The sheets were thick and soft and dark blue, a color that looked beautiful against Ciel’s flushed skin. Sebastian shed his pyjama top, Ciel’s blouse followed a moment later. Impatiently, Ciel squirmed out of pants and was helped when Sebastian took the legs of his slacks and yanked sharply until his coltish legs were bared. He could feel that garnet gaze rake over his body like a tangible caress and squirmed beneath the scrutiny; a moment later, Sebastian bent to hover over him, a hand on either side of Ciel’s shoulders and leaned down to kiss him again, stabbing his tongue deep into the mewling little mouth. Ciel’s hands dug into his hair, yanking, holding him steady until the boy was breathless and arching up against him. 

Heat consumed him completely when Sebastian bent to mouth his nipples, stroking the tender nubs with his agile tongue until he was a gasping mess. His cock twitched and drooled the moment Sebastian set his teeth around one nipple to pinch it, stabbing at the caught tip with his tongue. “Nah, Seb…mm….” A low chuckle against damp skin, then Sebastian sank down to bury his face between the soft, slender thighs, the silky skin brushing his ears and cheeks when Ciel sawed them on either side of his head. The elder inhaled deeply through the skimpy briefs Ciel wore, all but nuzzling his crotch greedily. The teen’s scent was heady, sweet and tangy and all kinds of delicious; when the pink head of Ciel’s cock peeked from the waistband after too much squirming, Sebastian gave it a slow, hungry suck. Ciel mewled and clutched his hair again. 

He was dislodged though when Sebastian grabbed his hips and turned him onto his front, easing the underwear down over the round halfglobes and down his legs, then off. Greedy hands came to palm that ass, spreading the cheeks for Sebastian’s tongue to touch and kiss the perfect starburst between them.

“Oh my….fucking….mm yes!” Ciel grasped the sheets and lifted his hips when that wet tongue pushed right past the resistance of his entrance, spreading his legs wide so the other had full access. The tongue was followed by surprisingly slick fingers; but he didn’t expect Sebastian to be less than perfectly prepared for any kind of situation. Of course he’d have lube.

The long, elegant fingers expertly opened him up, scissoring and pushing and stroking his sweet spot until Ciel was close to sobbing with pleasure; only then Sebastian kneeled behind him, closer, and lifted his lower body into his lap, thighs bracketing his so spreading Ciel open further would only take a shift on Sebastian’s legs. Ciel glanced over his shoulder at the man, who was staring at his pulsing hole with a hunger that was close to scary. “Come on…”, Ciel murmured, biting his lower lip. His dark hair was clinging to his temples already in damp, fine tendrils. 

Sebastian smirked at him and took a hold of his cock to rub into the cleft before him teasingly. “You want it?”

“Yes!”

“Ask nicely…”

Ciel scowled. “Fuck you!”

Sebastian shrugged with a chuckle. “That’s nice enough I suppose.” He aligned himself and pushed into the snug channel, enjoying the way Ciel gasped and shivered as he was opened up fully. He leaned forwards and kissed him between the shoulder blades, the round of his shoulder, his ear. “I get harder every time you say something dirty”, he purred into the flushed little ear and Ciel whimpered. “What…”

The man leaned further to lick the corner of his gasping mouth. “You have such a perfect little baby mouth…every dirty word out of it is perverse.” He bottomed out inside of the tight behind and Ciel whimpered again. “Makes me hard as a rock.” Ciel groaned and let his upper body drop to the bed; Sebastian pulled back to grasp his hips and make his first thrust.

He would have loved to see Ciel’s perfect doll face as he came undone, but this would be far from the last time he’d have the boy while Ciel was in his bed. Sebastian closed his eyes for a moment to concentrate, it wouldn’t do to come the moment he was balls deep inside Ciel for the first good thrust, but that only brought his focus down to his cock being massaged by that gorgeous, perfect ass. He opened his eyes again to watch the curve of Ciel’s pale back flow elegantly into the rounds of his buttocks, speared by his cock. The boy was lovely.

The boy was his.

He grasped him tighter, leaving red handshapes on the pale skin, and began pounding him, knowing he could take it. The way Ciel scrabbled at the bedding and hiccupped his moans into the soft sheets was indication enough. 

Sebastian didn’t even have to touch him. Nudging the blunt head of his cock into the boy’s sweet spot with perfect aim a few times was enough to make Ciel cry out and come all over the sheets beneath his body. Sebastian pushed him down so his cute little cock could rub into the silky sheets a bit in front of the puddle, hovering over his back, his wonderful ass a pillow he could bounce his hips into. Each thrust stroked Ciel’s cock into the sheets without mercy. Within a minute, Ciel muffled his yell into a hastily pulled in pillow as he came a second time.

The throbbing, pulsing channel pulled Sebastian over the edge as well. With a groan he muffled into the back of Ciel’s neck, he filled the boy up to the brim, rocking into him as they both came down. Ciel mewled when he pulled out; Sebastian enjoyed the view. 

The slatehaired teen was sprawled on his front as if boneless, legs splayed, hips and ass red from where his skin had been slapped or grasped, his hole red, slightly puffy, gaping the slightest bit from being stretched by Sebastian’s impressive girth, drooling creamy cum. 

If he could have taken a picture in that moment, it would have been his default screensaver for any electronic device, a poster for every wall he owned. Sebastian kissed one perky cheek and got up.

By the time he came back to clean the boy up, Ciel was fast asleep, face relaxed and peaceful.


	2. Hurts so good

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have not much to say about this :3 Enjoy!

Ciel woke when the first rays of full sunshine beamed right into his face.

Granted, it was a quarter to nine when this happened, but it was still disconcerting to be tickled awake by light. Blearily he opened his eyes to face the large window front and glowered at it; the sky was still overhung with grey clouds but one tiny hole had made its way into the thick cover to let a bit of light through – Ciel was sure that had happened just to spite him.

His head was pounding a little, hung over from the champagne he had drunk the night before and as he moved, a twinge crept up his spine and through his thighs. Ciel winced as he sat up carefully and stretched; beside him, Sebastian lay on his back, the covers at chest level to accommodate Ciel’s need to drag his blanket all the way up to his ears at night. The older man was sleeping, bathed in the glow of the morning like an ethereal being. He didn’t seem to be bothered by the brightness at all, the bastard. Ciel sat for a moment, contemplating his bed partner, a foot of space and sheets between them. There had been no cuddling at night – just how Ciel liked it. He couldn’t sleep tangled up in someone’s arms and body heat and Sebastian knew it.

As he sat and watched Sebastian breathe, he thought back to when he had first met the man; he had been eleven, Sebastian twenty-seven. Ciel’s father had introduced the young man as the new rising star of the finance world, something that had made Sebastian chuckle and blush a little. Ciel had liked him although he’d been a shy kid at that age, in love with books and chess and not much else. Sebastian had changed that. When Ciel had turned fourteen, his hormones had been running rampant for longer than he could bear already…so about half a year in Ciel-speak. He wasn’t known as a patient kid.  
Sebastian had joined them on their summer vacation at the lake house, which was where Ciel had begun starting to seduce the elder man.

It hadn’t taken long at all. Sebastian had always been willing to indulge him, whether in games or presents or any of Ciel’s whims for sweets and entertainment, so he had readily lifted a corner of the blanket when Ciel had snuck into his bedroom one night, wearing a large tee and soft tiny shorts and socks only, claiming to be afraid of the storm. He had come undone for the first time that night with Sebastian’s tongue in his mouth and a single long, spit-slick finger working his tiny hole.

Ciel still wasn’t entirely sure how he had managed this feat or why Sebastian had been so willing to indulge him in this, as well…he could tell Sebastian wasn’t by default attracted to children and had had several partners in the time he’d known him, both male and female and all of them well in their twenties. As far as he knew, he’d been the only lover of Sebastian’s below the age of eighteen. He felt that was very special indeed.

Sebastian shifted as Ciel watched him, turning onto his side, away from the light. Ciel smiled and carefully shifted out of bed, sliding over the edge more than scooting so he wouldn’t wake him. Sebastian had obviously cleaned him up last night but the insides of his thighs and buttocks still felt sticky, so a shower was in order. Before that, however, Ciel crept into the main room and ordered breakfast from room service. By the time he was clean and wrapped in a fluffy bathrobe, the food had arrived, wheeled in by a cheery bellboy. Ciel had the cost put onto Sebastian’s credit card – tip included, of course. By the time he climbed back into bed, the breakfast cart pulled close to the edge and wearing one of the bathrobes the hotel provided, Sebastian was waking. 

The man had turned onto his back, the covers down at his waist, one arm placed over his eyes, the other resting on his belly. Ciel smiled as he shifted and scooted until he was happy and comfortable, leaning against the copious amount of pillows at the headboard with a very good view on Sebastian’s body. He was in very good shape for a man in his thirties. His shoulders were broad, arms and torso leanly muscled without looking bulky, legs long and strong. Ciel was of the opinion Sebastian’s ass was perfectly formed, too. 

He reached over to get a plate, a fresh roll and some jam to spread it onto one warm half. Sebastian turned over, buried his face in his lap and curled his arms around Ciel’s middle. The slatehaired boy smiled and put the plate onto the dark head. “Good morning.” Some grumbling was his answer. “You know, if you’re such a grouch in the morning, why don’t you ever draw the shades?” Sebastian groaned, nuzzling into him, turning his head to glance up with one eye. “Better to see you with…”, he murmured. “The most stunning view is in my bed, after all.” Ciel chuckled and affectionately brushed the ravendark bangs from hazy garnet eyes. “So smooth.” He nudged Sebastian off his lap so he could bite into his roll without dropping crumbs all over his hair. The older man sat up and kissed the round of his shoulder. “Make me one too?”

**

Two weeks later, Ciel received his next booking while sitting in a corner café with Sieglinde, the girl from the party. He blinked at his phone and rose a brow.

“What’s wrong?”, the brunette asked, letting the red straw of her milkshake slip from between her lips. Ciel shook his head and typed a quick reply. “I’ve been booked by someone short notice….what the hell would someone want an escort for at two in the afternoon on a Saturday?” She shrugged, picking a pink macaron from the plate between them that was piled with the sweet treat, colored at least five different pastel colors. “Coffee?”

Ciel chuckled. “Well, it’s just for an hour…maybe coffee is really all they want.” He picked a pale blue one and bit into it; the sweet, slightly crunchy crust gave way to a creamy nougat filling. Both of them were well aware that this treat would rot everyone else’s teeth in a matter of seconds; they had bonded even stronger over their shared sweet tooth. “Where’s the spot?”, she asked, popping the rest of her pink one into her mouth, washing it down with a sip of strawberry milkshake. 

“Some café close by. It’s a short walk”, Ciel said, looking up the route on his smartphone. “We can finish up, I have forty-five minutes.”

He really liked Sieglinde. She was German originally, had come here for college and had never gone back to her home. At twenty-two, she was three years older than Ciel but seemed as sweet and young as a teen girl. Her chocolate hair was twisted up off her neck today, face without much make up, dressed in a summer dress. If Ciel had been into girls, Sieglinde would have been first pick; she was beautiful, funny, smart, and she understood his job. His parents would like her greatly, too. “Let’s meet up for dinner some time this week”, Ciel said, setting his phone down. 

They made a date for Wednesday, the one day they were both free; Ciel because he had the most classes that day and usually didn’t feel like company afterward – at least not company he had to please and put on an act for – and Sieglinde because that was her spa day. They polished off the rest of their sweets and drinks and hugged goodbye; the brunette took her car to drive home, Ciel started walking into the direction of the café. It was similar to the one he’d just come from – booths, a long counter at one wall that two baristas were hurrying behind to please the lunch crowd, going strong even at the weekend in a metropolis like this. He didn’t order anything, slipped past the long line of people and sat down in a booth, facing the door. Whomever had booked him knew what he looked like, so he merely had to wait for someone to come and introduce themselves. He rarely got info on his patrons beforehand, only the requests they had put in through the agency, stating location, dress code, time and date. 

The next person coming in, at two p.m. sharp, made Ciel’s blood run cold. 

Before he could figure out an excuse to why he sat here alone, Sebastian was already walking over, a small smile on his face.

“You didn’t call me”, the man told him amusedly. Ciel drew up to tell him not to be mushy, but Sebastian kept talking. “Lucky Hannah found you in the escort databases.”

That stopped him cold. Sebastian sat down across from him in the booth, still smiling. Ciel thought it looked rather smug. Instead of calling him out on it, he settled for opening and closing his mouth a few times before shaking his head and clearing his throat. “Pardon?” Yes, and if that wasn’t the wittiest thing he had ever said…

Sebastian shook his head, still smiling. “There’s another gala coming up and you didn’t pick up your phone when I called you, so I had Hannah look for an escort to come along with me. You can imagine my surprise when I saw your face on the website.” Sebastian’s smile turned cold. “Wanna explain why you’re being paid letting men yank you around like armcandy?”

Not for the first time Ciel cursed Sebastian’s overly efficient assistant. Hannah may have looked kind and beautiful, but there was a devil under that layer of charm. If there was anything Hannah could not find or procure, Ciel had yet to see it. He bet that went for Sebastian, too.

“I’m not-“

“No? And what would you call it?” Being interrupted always rose Ciel’s hackles. “Would you let me finish?!” he snapped at the darkhaired man. Sebastian leaned back, still looking collected; but Ciel could see something cold and dark coiling under that expressionless mask. 

“It’s called a job. I’m sure you have heard of it.” He leaned back as well and crossed his arms.

A beat of silence passed between them with both men glaring at the other hard enough to freeze a volcano. 

“You”, Sebastian said then, voice a little softer. “Are Ciel Phantomhive, heir to Funtom Inc. That’s a multimillion dollar company, Ciel. I can’t imagine you’d need to sell yourself for pocket money.”

“I’m not a whore.”

“You may well be.”

Ciel drew in a sharp breath and stood from the booth. “I’m leaving. Don’t call me.” When he passed Sebastian, the man grabbed his arm; not squeezing, but holding firmly. “Wait.”

He gave Sebastian a hard stare, dark blue eyes heated and narrowed. “Why.”

“Let’s not do this here. Come on, let’s go to my office. Hannah went out for lunch; we’ll have some quiet there to discuss this.”

“I don’t see what’s to discuss.”

Sebastian rose as well, towering over Ciel intimidatingly. Ciel refused to be intimidated, however. He lifted his chin and glared even as the darkhaired man leaned down to speak against his ear. “Ciel, when I think about other men touching you, I get a little violent.” His tone was quiet, conversational, but Ciel could feel the anger thrumming from the body so close to his.

Very quickly, he considered.

Sebastian was his father’s close friend. If he thought Ciel was in danger or being mistreated doing this job, he would tell Vincent everything he knew if only to protect the boy; Ciel couldn’t risk that. His father wouldn’t just be livid. He would demand Ciel come home immediately. 

His new home, his freedom, his new friends – all to be left behind, never to be seen again.

He swallowed, posture losing its stiffness. “Okay.”

Sebastian’s thumb rubbed the inside of his forearm where he’d gripped him, as if in apology. He didn’t let him go though as they walked out of the café to the car Sebastian had rented while staying in the city, as if Sebastian was worried Ciel would bolt the moment they were out of the building. Ciel didn’t. He walked beside the other calm as could be although his mind was in turmoil.

The office Sebastian had rented was a tiny affair, a larger office for him, a smaller one for Hannah with a little sitting area beside it. It was located on the twelfth floor of a building that catered to these needs specifically. Sebastian had finally let go of his arm when they had climbed into the car and afterwards the elevator that would drive them up; the transition of the warm, almost humid afternoon and the AC-controlled coolness of the building put goosebumps onto Ciel’s bare skin. He said nothing until they were in Sebastian’s office and the man had closed the door.

“You don’t understand-“

“Damn right I don’t.”

Sebastian cursing was so out of character for the man that Ciel wasn’t even angry about being interrupted yet again. “Explain”, he demanded, tacking on. Ciel huffed and sat down on the desk’s edge since the room was lacking chairs; there was just the large one behind the desk that Sebastian would usually sit on and Ciel didn’t want to sit there. He kept his large eyes on Sebastian as the older man paced slowly. “Well? There must be an explanation.”

“I don’t want to have to ask for money.”

“That is the most ridic-“

“No. Don’t you dare tell me it’s ridiculous”, Ciel cut him off this time, voice low and murderous. “It’s not ridiculous. At all, in fact.”

Sebastian said nothing, to his credit, keeping his eyes on the slender boy on his desk. Ciel looked away. “If I take his money, I will have to take his orders, too.” Silence met him so he went on. “I want to be my own person, not the perfect poster boy they want me as. I don’t want to be that. That’s not me. It won’t ever be me.”

“I think you’re pretty perfect”, Sebastian said softly. Ciel ignored that for now – and the warm glow it put into his chest. “It’s a perfect job. I’m only selling my time and face, really, there’s no…there’s nothing intimate involved, at all. I’m being paid to accompany people to parties and make them look good. The pay is excellent and I can vary my hours however I want them to. Galas and parties are usually on the weekends anyway. I meet a lot of interesting people.”

“This will look horrible on your cv. What are you going to tell your next boss what you worked as?”

“Why do I have to do that at all? I’m in college and my family is filthy rich. There’s no actual need for me to work.” Ciel shrugged. “No one has to know.”

“I don’t like it.”

“Sebastian, all due respect, but that’s none of your fucking business.”

The man rounded on him like a predator, stalking close, putting his hands down to either side of Ciel onto the desk surface. It brought his face, suddenly heated and angry, close to his surprised one. “You may be surprised just how much of my fucking business this is.”

The kiss didn’t really come as a surprise; Ciel knew that look on Sebastian’s face pretty well. He closed his eyes and yielded to the lips crashing down on his; one hand lifted from the desk to press against the small of his back. Sebastian pried his lips open with his almost roughly. Ciel’s hands came up to grasp his shirt, tangle his fingers in it. One button plopped off and against his chest before falling down. The rough mouth left his and travelled over his chin and along his soft jawline, giving the curve a bite. Ciel jerked and gasped; the next bite hit his neck, teeth clamping down as if Sebastian was trying to hold him by that press. The t-shirt Ciel wore as rucked up the next moment and he pushed back so Sebastian could get at his chest.

It was dizzying and so, so good that Ciel could only moan as his mostly bare back hit the cool, polished top of the desk and strewn papers. A pen was digging into his left shoulderblade but Sebastian’s heated mouth had found one of his nipples, sucking it in between his lips and teeth like he was trying to get it off his chest by suction alone. Ciel gave a brief shout and dug his fingers into Sebastian’s soft, dark hair, unsure if he should pull him closer and push him away. His nipple was throbbing; each little zing travelled down between his thighs, where his cock was too curious with the new treatment to stay down. “Sebas- oh god”, Ciel moaned when the tender nub was gnashed between pearly teeth; his knees came up to press against Sebastian’s hips on either side. The darkhaired man reciprocated by rolling his pelvis into the cradle of his with force.

Ciel knew this was a possessive, stupidly masculine show of jealousy and claiming – but he didn’t care. Within moments Sebastian had him almost naked on that desk, shirt pushed up beneath his chin and armpits, shorts yanked down his slender legs without opening them fully first; the waistband caught on his cock and gave it a painful tug. Ciel mewled and was shushed without words, just soothing crooning coming from the other as Sebastian bent his face down between those coltish thighs and kissed the offended bulge in the boy’s underwear, apologetic, open-mouthed presses of insistent lips and hot breath. Much gentler than he had treated his nipple, Sebastian mouthed along the hard ridge of his cock until Ciel was squirming and mewling with need, then pulled the scrap of fabric off as well. 

Ciel’s breath hitched when strong hands grasping his hips and flipped him around without much ceremony. His feet didn’t quiet reach the ground, toes scrabbling at the carpet with his chest and belly hoisted onto the desk top. He didn’t get a chance to catch his breath; the same hands grasped his cheeks, pulled them apart for a long, slick tongue to delve right into his hole. He didn’t even have time to be surprised.

He was even less surprised by how quickly Sebastian found lube…or hand lotion, for that matter, which had to suffice for now. Two long fingers slick with almond scented cream breached him and spread the cool lotion into him, coating all walls, stretching his tightness. Ciel let his forehead drop to the desk, onto some contract, groaning into the paper. He didn’t get much of a preparation before Sebastian rose after a bite to one of his buttocks and pressed his thick, cream-slathered cock into him.

It hurt – it burned like fire and made his toes curl. Ciel whimpered, feeling one hand stroke his flank, but the other pressed down in the middle of his back to keep him from squirming.

There was a moment in which Sebastian panted against the back of his neck and didn’t move; when he was sure Ciel had adjusted to his girth, he gave him two long, slow strokes of his cock through his tight channel before setting an almost punishing pace. A primal part of him loved the little noises Ciel made, bitten off groans, gasps, pleading mewls. He changed the angle to knock against the boy’s sweet spot on each push into the hot, clingy hole and was rewarded with a litany of curses and praises in that sweet, desperate, lilting voice. He claimed the boy with hard surges of his hips until he could hear Ciel’s cock smacking against the underside of the desk top repeatedly, bouncing from being fucked so hard. Within moments, that sweet channel clamped up and the boy came with a shout, followed by Sebastian groaning into the back of his neck, hips stuttering against the boy’s pale cheeks as he filled him. A deep sense of pride and possessiveness filled him; without words, he nuzzled the babysoft fine hair at the back of Ciel’s head. The boy was panting beneath him.

Sebastian pulled back very gently, aware he had barely stretched the kid. Fortunately, there was no blood that he could see; though he did see his cum clinging to the little hole. He purred at the sight, using his thumb to gather it and push it back inside.

That roused Ciel. He propped himself onto his elbows and glared back at him over his shoulder. “You’re insufferable, Sebastian.” His tone lacked heat, all liquid satisfaction. He had come so hard there were drops of his essence under Sebastian’s chair, all the way to the other side of the desk.

“I thought that was great, actually”, came a new voice from the doorway. Both men looked back; Hannah leaned against the doorframe, arms crossed under her generous bosom, and shook her head. “The office across the hall is close to calling the cops, you know.”

**

Ciel was pleasantly surprised. Sebastian had invited him to dinner the next time he had an evening off and he had accepted…even though the man had been stupidly domineering with him.

Ciel had actually jerked off to that incident a few times lately. 

When his phone rang, he was even more surprised to see his father’s number on the display.

“Good morning, father.”

“Ciel”, his father growled with more rage then Ciel had ever heard him utter. “What the hell do you think you’re doing?!”

 

Oh fuck you, Sebastian.


	3. Without you - without me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my, I apologize for the delay in updates. Here's an extra long chapter because you were so patient :3 And no, even though this is the end of this installment, it will not be the last we see of this AUs Ciel and Sebastian - an offspin of Bittersweet will be up soon which will tell us about how the two of them met. And how Ciel got Sebastian into bed (this is what we really wanna know, after all!)
> 
> Enjoy!

Sieglinde stood in front of Ciel’s bed, hands on her hips, her chocolate hair unbound and trailing down her back and over her shoulders. She stared at the heap of boxes, cards and unwrapped flowers spread over the comforter with thinly veiled incredulity, looking a little unfamiliar in cargo short and a strap top instead of the dresses she usually wore when Ciel saw her. Ciel sat on the desk chair and watched morosely as she bent to pick up one of the smaller boxes. “This is a watch.”

“Yes”, he acknowledged.

“And this is…oh, a bracelet.”

“Mhm.”

“Do you even wear bracelets?”

Ciel sighed, letting his chin sink onto his arms which were folded over the back of the chair. “No. You can have it, if you want.”

„A necklace, more bracelets….is that a teddy bear wearing bondage gear?!“

“Yeah.”

“Dude, that’s fucked up”, she sighed, seating herself on the edge of the bed where there was a bit of room still, the leathered up teddy on her lap. “Why would he send you stuff like that? Seems a little…constrictive.” Ciel shrugged with another sigh. “I have no clue. This isn’t like him at all. Not his type of gift, either.”

After his father had reamed him out over the phone two days ago, threatening to yank him back home by force and ground him until he was thirty so he couldn’t be any more of an embarrassment to the family, Ciel had cut all contact with Sebastian. Although he thought he knew the man better than that, Sebastian had obviously intervened with his job just to have Ciel to himself – and Ciel wasn’t a fan of jealousy. Or having anyone run his life besides himself.

He would definitely not go to dinner with him, either. 

Sebastian’s phone number was blocked on his cell phone and he refused to accept calls from numbers that were unknown to him. He hadn’t checked his email or text messages in days.

Ciel had never felt so lonely before.

Ever since he’d been little, the man had been around in some way; as his father’s friend and business partner, as Ciel’s babysitter; the person that had lived with them for some time even, taught him to play chess, the one he’d given his first kiss to and…well, his first everything else, really, too. They had been separated before, yet it had never felt so strange, cut so deep. Maybe that was what betrayal tasted like, Ciel mused quietly. Sieglinde watched him quietly from her perch on the bed. Sometimes she reminded Ciel of his cousin, Lizzie, but right now they couldn’t have been more different. Lizzie would have fussed over him, hugged him, stroked his hair, cooked him pasta and baked cookies while constantly badgering him to talk about his feelings. Sieglinde sat and was quiet until he was ready to talk. 

“You know”, Ciel began, then sighed again and fell silent. Sieglinde smiled. “I don’t, actually. Why isn’t all this like him? I think you’d better start from the beginning, really.”

To his surprise, Ciel found he actually did want to tell her.

“…I hadn’t seen him in almost a year until that party. Just briefly for Christmas the year before and we certainly didn’t have much contact since I came here.”

“So you did know each other before…”

“Yes, and his gifts were never this…tacky.” Ciel sighed again. “I’d never think he’s betray me like that either, though, so what do I know.”

Sieglinde put down the bondage bear and stood. “Come on.” Ciel glanced up at her dubiously through the fringe of his bangs. “And go where?”

“We’re going for drinks.”

“It’s three in the afternoon.”

“Yeah, well, it’s five o’clock somewhere. Get dressed.”

 

**

 

Ciel wasn’t sure about this establishment. It wasn’t seedy by any means, actually rather upscale and they had only gotten in without a VIP pass because Sieglinde knew the bouncer, a very tall but very kind Indian man who kissed her forehead with all the care of a big brother and ushered them both inside. They had stopped by Sieglinde’s place before coming here so she could get changed and dolled up and she had insisted on Ciel dressing up as well; with her in her black cocktail dress with mint green cutouts and applications and him in an almost but not quite matching button down and dark pants they attracted quite a few stares from the business men seated around various tables enjoying an after-work drink…or just taking a few hours off to get plastered.

And see boobs, of course.

Once they were through the curtain, they could hear the low, throbbing music that edged on the girls dancing in large metal bird cages that hung from the ceiling on thick chains above those round tables. 

They hadn’t made it halfway through the room when someone approached them.

“Sieglinde! My lovely little sparrow, whatever do I owe the pleasure?” The man speaking was tall, slender and blond, dressed in a white suit and making grand gestures as he approached them. Ciel instantly disliked him. “And who’s this little robin? My, aren’t you precious? You look like a little doll.” A white-gloved hand came to touch Ciel’s face and he jerked away with a shudder. “I’d rather you didn’t paw me”, he told the man coldly. Sieglinde’s smile was a little pained. “Ciel, this is Aleister, he owns this club. Aleister, my good friend, Ciel.”

Ciel gave her a flat look that told her exactly what he thought of this. She chuckled nervously. “Al, sweetheart, you wouldn’t happen to have a table for the two of us? Ciel has some love troubles, we need a few drinks.” The next look he gave her was incredulous. Aleister tsked in dramatic reproach. “Oh, you poor robin. Who could ever hurt a pretty little thing like you? It’s a travesty”, he sighed, taking Ciel’s hand despite his no touching rule and dragged him off to a corner. “Welcome to the Aviary, my sweet. I’ll have someone take you a few drinks, here, sit, my love.” Ciel was pushed into a booth unceremoniously. Sieglinde followed and sat down across from him while Aleister fluttered away, clapping for a waitress already.

“You took me to a strip club.” 

Sieglinde grinned at him. “Yeah. Why not?”

“He’s repulsive.”

“Oh, I know. I know. But he’ll give us a discount on drinks.”

A waitress came over. Faithful to the club’s design, she was clad in a dress that was made up of colorful feathers; two large, feathery marabou ones curving over each of her ample breasts, a few more around her hips. They were died a dark pink and white. Her hair was in pigtails and she beamed down at them. “What can I get you sweeties?” She leaned forward, her pink pigtails falling forth into her pretty face. She had very pretty, amber colored eyes halfhidden behind round glasses. “Whiskey”, Ciel said curtly. Sieglinde ordered a sweet, girly drink and the waitress flitted away to get their orders.

“So.”

“So?”

“So tell me if you’re gonna call him to talk this out.”

“Uh, no?”, Ciel scoffed, leaning back with crossed arms. The service was excellent here, within a minute, the girl was back with their drinks and put them onto the polished table top on little napkins. “No, I’m not going to call him. He’s a bastard, I’ll never talk to him again.”

“You don’t know it was him telling on you, though. You said yourself it’s not his style and neither are the presents. Don’t you think, from what you told me, that instead of showering you with tacky gifts he’d know you’d hate, he’d come by the apartment, break in the door and, I don’t know, kiss you until you were too breathless to bitch at him?”

Despite everything, Ciel blushed. That would be exactly like Sebastian, really. And he’d like that very much, whether he’d admit it or not. Oh, he would like that. “Yeah…but he hasn’t, even if I won’t talk to him, so he probably doesn’t care at all.” That had come out more bitter than he’d hoped.  
Sieglinde gave him a patented look, the same Lizzie would have adopted right now – excruciatingly patient, a little patronizing. A bit annoyed, too. Yep, exactly like his cousin. He suddenly missed her very much, too. “Ciel-“

He cut her off with picking up his tumbler and downing half of the amber liquid in one go. 

“Ciel”, she insisted. “He’s probably just giving you some space to cool down. Think about it. Why would he tell on you?”

“Maybe he’s stupid.” No, that would neither do Sebastian justice nor would it appease Sieglinde. “Maybe he’s jealous.”

“He would have known forcing you into this situation would drive you away rather than towards him.”

“Maybe it slipped out on accident when they talked.”

She sighed. “Is he the type to do that?”

“No…”

“So let’s think about what could have happened. You were pretty loud in that office, you said. Could someone have overheard?”

He shrugged. “Maybe. But no one who knows me or who to call to rat me out.”

“His assistant?”

“Hannah?” Ciel frowned at his glass, shifting it with his hand, watching the ice cubes clink together inside it, slowly diluting the whiskey as they melted. “She has no reason to, I think.”

They went over a few more options, none of them made sense at all. By the time the waitress, Mey, came over for the third time to bring them some pretzel sticks, Ciel was halfway to being hammered. “Fuck this!”, he snarled in an uncharacteristic bout of swearing. “I’m calling him and that bastard can explain himself!” It took him three tries just to select the number he wanted and the he had to first unlock it too. Sieglinde watched with a small smile and excused herself to the restroom, leaving Ciel alone in the lonely booth all the way in the corner. 

He was still trying to navigate his smartphone (which didn’t seem so smart right now, stupid phone, so many options!) when a shadow fell over him. Ciel frowned and squinted up; the club was dimly lit over here since there were no girls to be illuminated, so all he saw was tall, darkhaired, lithe. “Sebastian…?”

The man scoffed and sat down next to him. “Ugh, no. Why would you say that, sweet Heaven?”

Ciel made a face and scooted away from Claude. “Ew. Go. Leave me alone.”

Claude chuckled as if he had said something adorable and pulled him back. Hands uncoordinated from alcohol, Ciel didn’t quite manage to shove at him. A nauseatingly musky cologne enveloped him as an arm wrapped around him and pulled him flush against the man, hot breath at his ear when Claude leaned down to purr into it. “What a pleasant surprise, to find you here. I was just thinking about you, too.” Ciel grimaced and leaned away – baring his neck where it curved into his shoulder, which Claude took advantage of to lean in, press his face against his warm, soft skin and inhale deeply. “Mmm. Heaven, when will you admit you want me?”

“When it’s actually true – never”, Ciel spat, squirming. A hand as firm and cruel as talons came down on his thigh, squeezing and holding him still with the threat of violence. “Feisty”, Claude said, that purr in his voice turning into something else, something more sinister. “A sweet body like yours needs to be treated right. Tied down and opened up to receive the fucking you need, your beautiful petal skin red where you were smacked, all to make your pretty cock drool and your hole cling to my cock.” He nuzzled Ciel’s neck with his lips as if what he’d said had actually been an endearment. Ciel just felt sick. 

Then it clicked…tied down? “You sent me that bear.”

“Yes, love. Did you like it? It has a hidden masturbator inside it, you can fuck it, you know.! He grinned. “You’ll be my precious little bondage bear.”

“You sent me all those gifts?”

Claude preened, obviously of the opinion Ciel was warming up to the idea of coming into his bed. “Of course.” Ciel stopped struggling for a moment, his hazy brain trying to grasp the implications. “Why?”

“So you’ll be mine, of course. Now that you’re free-“

“How do you know that?”

Claude chuckled. “How does anyone, indeed.”

Ciel felt ice cold suddenly. It hadn’t been Sebastian after all, any of it. “You were the one who called my father!” He jerked away from the tall man and yelped when Claude grasped his thigh hard enough to bruise. “Yes, that was I. I’m sorry it had to come to this, my love, but your atrocious ways left me no choice.”

Ciel glanced towards the restrooms desperately, but Sieglinde thought he was calling Sebastian and would probably take her time to give him some privacy. He could call to make a scene, but he didn’t need to. Mey flitted by their table again and caught his eye, the desperate look he shot her, and her own eyes widened in surprise, then narrowed in anger. She all but ran towards the door. “Let go of me, you’re hurting me”, he told Claude with a frown.

“I’ll have you begging before long, Heaven, a little pain will only enhance the experience.”

“I can assure you it will”, said a new voice; a bandaged hand came down on Claude’s shoulder and yanked him away from the teen. “But not for him. I’m kicking you out of here and you’ll keep your distance if you don’t want me to call the cops.” Ciel shot a grateful look at the man from the door. Claude protested but the Indian seemed unnaturally strong; he didn’t even waver as he dragged him away. With shaking hands, Ciel picked up the tumbler and downed the rest of the whiskey, watered down but still strong enough to sting his throat. “Fuck”, he whispered to himself. Mey brought him another one unbidden. “Here, sweetheart. You okay? Do you need a doctor? The police?”

Ciel couldn’t take the look of concerned pity she gave him. “No…thanks. I’m fine. I’ll be fine.” He still felt sick, but he downed the full glass regardless. When Sieglinde returned, he wasn’t shaking anymore, but he was grey with dread and fading adrenaline. “What happened?!”

“I think….I think I need to apologize”, Ciel said softly, nudging the phone towards her with numb fingers. Without having to be told, she took it and selected Sebastian’s number. In his muddled state, Ciel couldn’t quiet hear what she said over the rushing sound in his ears, but she talked to someone for a few minutes, then gave him his phone back. To his surprise, no call was active. “What…why…?”

“He’s picking you up.” Her tone left no room for argument. Her arms around him were warm and steady and he drifted off a little before there was a flurry of motion and he found himself airborne. Startled, he opened his eyes and glanced at the side of Sebastian’s face, jaw tight and eyes ahead. “Um…” He was carried outside; it was dusk by now, the sky pale where the brightness of sunset gently slid into the brightly dotted ink of night. Summer was beautiful, Ciel thought.

Sebastian didn’t talk to him as he put him into the passenger’s seat of his car carefully, buckled him in, brushed his bangs from his heated face. He didn’t say a word as he sat down in the driver’s seat and pulled away from the curb. Not a word as he plucked him into his arms again and carried him into an elevator and then into the hotel room he’d rented. Ciel groaned when he was set down on the king sized bed.

“Can you spend a few days without getting in trouble?”, Sebastian asked eventually, lightly, with a sigh. He sank to one knee and began pulling Ciel’s shoes off. Ciel glared down at him, going cross-eyed with the strain. “Well, I…you!...”

“I didn’t do anything, you know.”

Ciel huffed. “I know…”

“I spent the last two days trying to convince your father not to have me assassinated.”

“Why?”

Sebastian smiled as he took the sock off his foot and stroked the sole teasingly. “Because Claude told him we were sleeping together.” Ciel immediately felt cold. “Oh, god…”

“Don’t worry. Here, have a nap. We can talk in the morning.”

“No!” Ciel struggled to sit up, arms watery and weak. He sank back as Sebastian moved on to his pants, opening them so he could take them off for Ciel’s nap. Garnet eyes darkened when the garment came down slender pale legs and he spotted the livid bruise purpling high on the left one. “I’m going to kill that bastard”, he snarled lowly; then, in complete opposite to his harsh words, he kissed the bruise very tenderly. Ciel mewled; honestly, he didn’t mind a bit of pain if it was in an environment he trusted. He trusted Sebastian implicitly. Sebastian was perfectly rough with him when they had sex. He was also perfectly tender when they didn’t. 

Ciel felt his heart beat a little faster as he glanced down at the dark head over his legs, felt the soft lips brush his abused skin. “It’s okay”, he said in an embarrassingly small voice. “It’ll heal.”

“It’s an insult”, Sebastian growled quietly. “Just seeing this make me murderous. I shouldn’t have let it come to this.”

But he didn’t elaborate; he took Ciel’s button down, wrapped him in one of his own, too large t-shirts and tucked the boy in. Ciel was asleep within seconds, exhausted. 

 

**

 

Morning came with a hangover. 

Ciel groaned into the curiously hard pillow he was resting his head against, turning his head to bury his face in the fabric. Mm. It smelled nice.

It also moved in a steady rhythm.

Ciel frowned and rubbed his face against the pillow…hard, warm, rising and falling. Seemed it wasn’t a pillow at all. 

His eyes felt grainy and his mouth tasted as if something had died in it when he lifted his head and looked at the off-white fabric under his face…further up, the ridged curve of a shirt collar, then a sculpted throat. Sebastian’s sleeping face.

Ahh. 

His cheeks flushed immediately. Sebastian had one arm casually slung around him to keep him close and Ciel had one hand curled into the fabric of his shirt. It felt very nice.

With a throbbing headache, Ciel climbed from the bed and wavered into the bathroom to brush his teeth and rifle through Sebastian’s things for an ibuprofen. He gulped two down with a glass of water and drank a second one before he returned to bed. Sebastian turned over and gathered him close immediately, burying his face against the curve of his neck, mouthing against the delicate bumps of vertebrae just below the beginning of his skull. Ciel shivered.

“I thought I lost you”, Sebastian murmured into his hair. “It was the most painful thought I ever had.” Ciel made a soft little humming sound. “I thought you had told him”, he confessed in an almost-whisper. Sebastian shook his head behind him. “I have always kept your secrets, every one of them.”

“I know.”

“That you used to be afraid of storms. Where you keep the teddy you didn’t sleep without when you were little.” Ciel hummed again, squirming. “The sound you make when you come, muffled against my mouth.” 

“That’s…that’s not a secret. You can’t tell anyone, you know. You can’t imitate me that well”, Ciel argued, cheeks flushing again. Sebastian was pressing up against his back, holding him in the cradle of his body, warm and secure. One arm was curled around his shoulders, cushioning his cheek against one bicep, the other slung over Ciel’s side, hand resting against his flat belly. “Mm”, Sebastian made, nuzzling him again. “No. But it’s mine, too.”

“I’m sorry”, Ciel whispered.

“It’s okay.”

“No”, Ciel argued, squirming and scooting until he had turned over and could look at the man. He cupped Sebastian’s elegant face with both hands. “No, it’s not okay. I suspected you of doing something awful. I thought you had betrayed me.”

Sebastian’s dark eyes looked back into his calmly in the relative darkness of the room. The shades were drawn this time but light still crept through the slits and gaps. “Nothing, no force on earth or in heaven or hell could make me betray you, Ciel. Not ever.” The man gave him a mild smile. “I am utterly devoted to you.”

Ciel was British; overly affectionate situations didn’t agree with him. Right now, though, he only felt a warm flush that seemed to stem from his hammering heart. Sebastian pressed a palm against his ribs and smiled at the pulsing he could feel. “Look at me.” Dark blue eyes flicked up to meet garnet on command before Ciel could stop himself. “When I first saw you, I knew I was in trouble”, Sebastian continued fondly. “You were so tiny and so beautiful; I knew I would protect you until my last breath. But then…God, Ciel, do you know how perfect you are? You’re smart, you challenge me, you’re stubborn…a little spitfire.” He leaned in to rub their noses together gently. “When you enter the room, I can’t look away from you.” There was a charged pause; Ciel held his breath. “You’re the center of my entire universe.”

“Sebastian…”

“Shh. You don’t have to say anything.” Warm lips came down on Ciel’s, shutting him up. His eyes fell shut as they kissed for a long moment; gently at first, lazily, then becoming more passionate when Ciel made a bitten off sound and parted his lips. Sebastian’s tongue surged inside immediately, claiming the small, minty cavern for himself, licking deep. Ciel shuddered and grasped at him; a bit of shifting and squirming and they were both naked. 

Skin pressed against warm skin as Ciel lifted a leg and hooked it over the man’s hip so they could rub their erections together, hard and heated, Sebastian’s thick length dominating the smaller, slender cock by rubbing his precum all over it. Their mouths parted and Sebastian pushed two fingers between those plush, pink lips that had been left parted to pant for breath, pleased when the lovely teen sucked them eagerly. His lips found the slender expanse of Ciel’s neck, nibbling the racing pulse the way he knew Ciel liked it.

His fingers left that hot little mouth, making space for the moans he knew had been held back until now. Tender fingertips brushed over the exposed little muscle, dove inside and Ciel’s breath hitched. “OH my…mm…”

“You feel like silk, here”, Sebastian murmured into the hollow of Ciel’s throat, stroking his fingers in and out of the clingy channel. He would need lube if he wanted to claim the boy as his again, but he’d make the stubborn little thing come all over himself first.

It was unusually tender; Sebastian was normally affectionate with him, but ever since they had begun doing this, once Ciel could take it, he had been much more demanding. Ciel liked that behavior usually, but this…this was nice, too. His toes curled when Sebastian stroked his sweet spot like he would his ears, sweet and loving until he trembled and shook apart in his arms. 

He was slicked and stretched quickly but efficiently, then pulled over Sebastian’s hips and impaled on the thick cock without mercy, but again slowly. Sebastian didn’t let go of his hips until he was sitting with the whole length inside him, fingers clenching against Sebastian’s hard abdomen, but he took it like he was expected to. 

And he rolled his hips just like he knew Sebastian loved it. Fingers flexed against his hips and thighs as he rode the older man with smooth motions, keening as the position kept the throbbing head of the large staff right against his sensitive prostate. Only when Ciel was panting, hanging his head and desperately pressing back did Sebastian take pity on him; he took the narrow hips, planted his feet, and thrust up as hard and fast as he craved.

The keening moan Ciel made was worth everything he owned and more.

The boy was flushed, already hard again, taking his cock so beautifully. Sebastian growled and flipped them without pulling out, the slatehaired teen clinging to him like a koala as he fucked him into the mattress. He kissed the mewling little mouth roughly, messily, shoving his tongue deep and pulling back to nip at Ciel’s petal lips. “God, you’re so…fuck…” Two more rough thrusts and he was coming, filling the boy up to the brim. Ciel cried out and arched his back, not far behind with his own orgasm. 

Ciel didn’t let go of him as they came down. Sebastian kissed his throat again. “I love you, little one.” Ciel jerked and blinked. 

What?, he thought. “I love you too”, he said.

Needless to say, his father wasn’t very pleased with him when he announced his engagement to Sebastian half a year later on Christmas, but really, Vincent would just have to deal.


End file.
